


Outbreak

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e18 The Ultron Outbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Control, my fight scenes are short and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: This was supposed to be easy. It was suppose to be simple.They just had to bring in Tony and the others to SHIELD.Steve would have been fine. He’d have just pretended Tony hadn’t been on his mind the entire time they were apart.Pretend it wasn’t like being dunked head first into the ice again when he realized that Tony had cared more about Arsenal than the team. Than Steve.Yeah, things would have beenrealsimple.





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ultiron Outbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743740) by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun). 



> Written for the 2017 Cap-Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang, based on ranoutofrun's lovely work.
> 
> Funny story, I saw this piece a few weeks ago, and I wanted to write for it, but I'd missed the date. Luckily it turned out Amnesty Week is a Thing and I'm thankful for that because this art is awesome.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr

This was supposed to be easy. It was suppose to be simple.

 

They just had to bring in Tony and the others to SHIELD.

 

Steve would have been fine. He’d have just pretended Tony hadn’t been on his mind the entire time they were apart.

 

He’d have pretended that he didn’t miss seeing the genius’s smile, or hearing him laugh, or spending team movie nights next to each other on the couch and just enjoying each other’s presence.

 

Pretend it wasn’t like being dunked head first into the ice again when he realized that Tony had cared more about Arsenal than the team. Than Steve.

 

Yeah, things would have been _ real _ simple.

 

But of course whether the team was together or not, things were never simple for the Avengers.

 

Because of course Tony  _ had  _ to fight with him and Ultron  _ had _ to show up right then and there Tony  _ had  _ to get infected by Ultron’s virus that was quickly spreading to other civilians in the area. 

 

The battle made it’s way to the subway and while the others dealt with the other infected humans, Steve fought Tony. They grappled on the railways until Steve found himself pinned under Tony with Ultron tendrils slowly wrapping around his neck. Steve stared into Tony’s eyes, but it was clear that Tony wasn’t staring back. Tony was gone. 

_ But not forever _ Steve thought stubbornly. 

_ But isn’t that what you wanted,  _ a treacherous little voice in the back of Steve’s head asked.  _ I mean,  _ you  _ were the one who left.  _

 

Steve was starting to black out as the tendrils tightened around his neck, when Ant-Man knocked Tony off of him. Steve got back up as Scott managed to shrink Tony down and contain him in a test tube. 

 

The two sets of Avengers regrouped at the platform. Steve kept Falcon with him, while the others left to contain Ultron’s forces. As for Tony, Ant-Man took him back to the lab to try and find a way to get rid of the virus.

 

Steve took a deep breath. He’d have to believe that Scott would find a way to get rid of Ultron’s virus, not just for Tony but for the other civilians too. Until then Steve and the others had to make sure there would be a world to bring Tony back to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm @a-salty-alto on Tumblr
> 
> Also, if you're following my other WIP, sorry I haven't posted the final chapter yet. I started my Junior year of highschool three weeks ago and I've been kinda busy. I'm trying to get it done when I'm light on homework.


End file.
